Under the Mistletoe Pokeshipping
by Bluemew919
Summary: This is a fanfic story form of the song from the Pokemon Christmas Bash- Under the Mistletoe. This is of course Aaml. Enjoy.


Snow fell heavily outside, beautiful ice crystals swirling in the frosty night air. Inside it was warm and tosty, the room buzzing with conversation and cheer.  
>Ash raised an eyebrow, looking outside the window and then back to the crowd inside. His heart hammered anxiously in his chest and was accompanied by a warm feeling that made him strangely happy.<p>

But what was causing those feelings? Could it be Christmas? The excitement of getting presents and the joy and fun of the party? Maybe it was the delightful snow and the impatience for day to break so he could play in it.

'No.' Ash answered himself, know that those weren't the reasons for his unexplainable excitement. Something suddenly caught his eye and his heart skipped a beat. This must be the reason! He turned to see the object of his emotions.  
>His eyes widened and he felt his face turn red. 'This is what's making me so happy?' The noise from the party was now distorted and faded, all Ash could see was the mistletoe and all he could hear was his own heartbeat.<p>

Slowly, step by step, he walked towards the mistletoe, drawn to it like a venomoth to a flame.

Misty's sea green eyes scanned the party, picking out familiar faces in the crowd. One of the Nurse Joys, Brock-unaware that Joy was behind him, Professor Oak, Tracey, many other faces-but no Ash. Wondering where the reckless pokemon trainer could be, she searched for him.

During her search the mistletoe caught her eye. She stared at it, her heart thudding with a yearning ache and color appearing on her cheeks. 'Ash…' The secret hidden in her heart screamed to get out, splashing her with a powerful wave of emotion.  
>'Maybe this Christmas,' Misty thought hopefully, 'my true love with show under the mistletoe.'<p>

Ash had made it to the mistletoe and stood under it, not knowing what to do now or why he was there. Who exactly am I waiting for? He wondered and looked around. The noises of the party had returned and so he was more aware of his surroundings.  
>"Wow. This party sure is crowded." He said aloud and noticed the food on the tables. "Hey wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some pikachu!" Ash said excitedly, his eyes becoming bubbly.<p>

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed with equal enthusiasm as Ash left his post and started towards the food. After he had taken only a few steps away from the mistletoe, Misty appeared suddenly.

"Hi Ash!" Misty greeted.

Ash almost jumped in surprise and he became anxious. "Oh... Hi Misty." He said nervously. He was very concious of the mistletoe a few steps behind him and started to sweat. 'Of course it was Misty I was waiting for... But I can't do this.'

"Great party!" She continued and took a step forward, Ash in turn took a step back.

Ash froze as he realized what Misty was trying to do. She was trying to push him back under the mistletoe. "Yeah, we were just going to get something to eat." He said dismissively, looking past her at the food.

"Did you see Nurse Joy?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Y-Yeah, maybe you should go tell Brock." He joked, putting his hand on the back of his neck. Please? He begged silently.

"Maybe not." Misty said with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyways, may we please pass you? We're pretty hungry." He finally asked.

"Oh... Sure." Misty sounded disapointed. She tried to step aside but Ash was already going towards that direction. He tried to then step to the other side of her but she moved to try and get out of his way. It was just an awkward process that lasted a little bit before Ash finally broke past Misty and went to the tables.

'Whew, that was close.' Ash sighed with relief as he got his food. 'I almost got caught under the mistletoe.'

Misty had spotted Ash walking under the mistletoe she was staring at. Her heart skipped a beat and surged with hope as he just stood under it. It was as if he was waiting for her. She walked towards him, Butterfrees fluttering in her stomach.

She reached him when he was a couple steps away from the mistletoe, walking somewhere. When she reached him the fear was evident on his face. She just didn't know if the fear came from being shy or that he didn't want to be kissed.

This may be my only chance and he's so close! Misty thought and sneakilly started to push him back towards the mistletoe. Frustration hit her when he caught on to her plan and refused to budge.

She became hurt by how desperately he wanted to get away from her so when he asked to get past her, she couldn't hide her tone of hurt and disapointment.

After he got past her, she stared after him sadly. 'Maybe he just doesn't know how I truly feel about him.' She tried to cheer herself up hopefuly. 'He may find out, you just never know…'

"These cookies are delicious!" Ash said through his cookie filled mouth, shoving another handful in.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu agreed as he stuffed his face in turn.

Ash swallowed his last mouthful of cookies. "Let's go tell Brock about these cookies!" Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and the two went to look for their friend. Brock was standing among the crowd with his head down as he moped.

"Hey Brock, what's wrong?" Ash asked as he reached him.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked curiously.

"Nurse Joy rejected me." Brock said sadly.

"Hmm? I thought you would be used to that by now. Come on! You should go get some Christmas cookies, they should cheer you up!"

Brock was unsure for a second but then his head suddenly popped up and he grinned excitedly. "Maybe I can share a cookie with Joy!" He danced off.

Ash blinked and then shrugged, looking for more people to tell about the cookies. Everyone seemed to have cookies on their plates. Ash frowned in disapointment. He wanted to spread cookie joy. Then he saw Misty without a plate and smiled. Maybe he could spread cookie joy after all. He walked towards her, forgetting what had happened earlier.

When Misty saw him walking towards her, her face brightened.

"Hi Ash. Did you get something to eat?" Misty asked when Ash reached her. "Uh, yeah-" Ash started, about to tell her about the cookies but pausing when her expression changed.

She stared at him with half closed eyes, a soft smile on her face. "Um. Ash?" She asked sweetly. "Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe?"

"Huh?" Ash asked dumbly, looking up to see the plant of doom in between them. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed with wide eyes and a scarlet face.

"Ash! Where are you going?" Misty yelled angrily at Ash as he bolted away.

"I'm going to get some Christmas cookies!" Ash called without stopping.

"You just got some cookies!" Misty snapped.

"I-I know, come on Pikachu!"

"What's his problem Pikachu?" Misty growled, glowering at Ash.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu twitched his ears.

"Come on Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Uh, Ash! Watch out for-" Misty trid to warn him but was too late.

Ash wasn't looking where he was going and ran right into a table, stumbling and falling face first into the cake wile also knocking over some of the other food.

"Never mind..." She said.


End file.
